Lone Hartcourt
Lone Hartcourt is one of only two humans who live in The Old Forest. He resides in the Warehouse with his younger brother, Ivan Gwyn. Lone Hartcourt is a human male who is from the Terri Region. A Region west of the Orre Region. Unlike the regions to the East, the Terri Region has a very strict system for People becoming Pokemon Trainers that was inspired by Lone's own views. A system that many deemed Tyrannical, despite being better for Pokemon overall. Lone's father is Locust Hartcourt, Ex-Pokemon Professor of the Terri Region who found inspiration in Giovanni's exploits to try and overthrow his son's organization and "End the Tyrannical Rule of the Terri Region". In the Terri Region, people cannot become Pokemon Trainers unless they first are willing to undergo severe physical, mental and spiritual training for themselves. This system has been a huge success in keeping the Relationships between humans and Pokemon peaceful and full of respect. However not everyone is cut out to be good enough to fight alongside their Pokemon, and from it cannot gain anything from it, or have their dreams of being a Trainer ended. While it may seem cruel, The Organization takes great pride in respecting both humans and Pokemon alike. They work their hardest not to give too much power to Humans while at the same time, not allowing Pokemon to rule over Humankind. Childhood Lone as a child was raised by his father alone. Locust Hartcourt was the Terri Region's renown Professor, having studied every single Pokemon to date extensively and continued to do so up until Lone became Champion. Growing up with a father who was both the Region's Professor and Champion in charge made his life very overly pampered. Something Lone detested. If he asked for something, he was given it easily without any reserve from his father. While his father originally was a good-hearted man, Lone selfishly grew to disdain how his father thought he could fix anything with money. A tear grew between them and as Lone trained his body and his mind, he was determined to change the ways of the Terri Region. Locust always intended for Lone to become the Champion of the Region, even more so when his Father lost his title to an unknown man who inspired Locust to become the man he is today. The Unknown Man made the Terri Region become profitable in everything it did while sacrificing the happiness of Pokemon everywhere. This enraged Lone and he set out his adventure to take back the Region from The Unknown Man. The Champion System The Pokemon League in the Terri Region is unlike any other in any Eastern Region. Where they all have Elite Four and a Champion, in the Terri Region many Pokemon Trainers gather from every corner of the Region in attempt to support their aligned city to gain control. The Champion is labeled as the Head of the Region, being in command of the Laws and Regulations with the backing or Resistance of The Organization. The Champion leads for a minimum of five years and continues to do so until they are defeated or pass away from old age. The Organization is a system in place to prevent outright Tyranny from any one leader and is always changing from members. How The Organization picks its members is hidden in secret from the Champions so the Champion cannot sway people into The Organization's command. Eventually Lone made his way through the ranks when he reached the age of Eighteen and came into a battle with The Unknown Man. With the help of his Pokemon Charcoal, a shiny Charizard, Lone managed to overthrow The Unknown Man who did not take the loss well. Aftermath The resulting loss caused Locust to be proud of his son at first, however when he saw Lone work with the Organization again to repair the damage The Unknown Man caused, he grew angry with his son. Eventually Locust disowned his son and took The Unknown Man in and they have attempted a Coup D'etat. Normally this would seem like it would instantly fail, but the appeal of Locust's past of being the professor and promising changing the Tyrannical system in place would prove to be a danger. There were people everywhere who wanted to be Trainers who couldn't, and they would back Locust's attempt to rise to power. He formed under the banner of Rocket, calling his new Organization Neo-Rocket. Together they've proven to be a challenge and have grown into a massive Mafia-like group with militaristic power. Locust's habits have become psychotic, killing humans who do not support his reign to power and going as far as to feed humans, even his own underlings to his Hydreigon. He's personally ordered the death of his own disowned son and has attempted to murder Lone himself with no success. The Organization has lost much power in the rise of Neo-Rocket and has to fight small in order to continue to keep control of what little they have left. The sheer numbers of humans who now abuse the Pokemon, having never been brought up to train them properly has left The Organization and Lone outnumbered. The Old Forest Lone eventually came to find The OId Forest, originally sent there on rumor that there was a Mewtwo in the Area. One he did indeed come to meet..along with a future version of himself that chose to go by Hartcourt. Upon meeting Hartcourt, his future self would warn him of the danger of using a Fire Plate with Charcoal, and asked him to side with him to kill the irresponsible God Pokemon for letting such items be thrown around for others to pick up. Lone was quickly imprisoned by him when he refused to help his older self. It wasn't until a day or so later that Steve, the Mewtwo that was once human had found them and together, told everyone of Hartcourt's plan to destroy this world's Arceus as well. This led to many of the Forest's inhabitants to get ready to protect themselves for whatever Hartcourt had planned. After Hartcourt was refused by Lone and Sin both, the future human took action to take over Steve's mind which proved successful. After capturing several Legendaries, Lone realized he'd need something to counter Hartcourt. He called an old friend of his father's in the Orre Region and obtained the blue prints for a Snag Machine. It only worked with Lone's DNA and provided the insurance he would need to fight back against Hartcourt's Legendary Pokemon. The Battle The final fight between Hartcourt, Lone, Sin and Steve proved to be a powerful fall from his godly power and was defeated thanks to the help of someone Hartcourt didn't anticipate. Lone's younger brother Ivan Gwyn. Forcing Steve into his Mega X form proved to be useful to defeating Sin, however as Steve was going to deliver the finishing blow to end Sin's life, history seemed to repeat itself. Lone jumped in front of Steve's attack, losing his left arm in the process to slow the attack down to get Sin to safety. Lone blacked out, with the last thing he saw being Sin transforming into his Y Form, and Ivan coming up to his brother. Aftermath of The Battle Lone lost his left arm, just as Hartcourt once did in his own past. Originally he hated the idea of using his alter-ego's prosthetic, but he had little choice. He knew he had to keep fighting on, even after losing his arm in fear that his father would someday show up. A fear that was well placed, because soon after Ivan showed up, Locust did as well. They attempted to trick their father into thinking Lone was finally dead, but this proved fruitless as Ivan was forced to watch Locust's Hydreigon eat a Rocket member alive not even a few yards away. After their father left, promising he'd return, Ivan became lost in his trauma and when it seemed like even Lone wouldn't be enough, noticing Ivan's hatred towards Steve, a lone Eevee came out of the forest, befriending Ivan and to Lone, saving his little brother from the tortures of the trauma in his mind. A New Enemy Lone was eventually approached by a businessman named Septim who attempted to buy Sin from Lone. Lone refused, saying Sin was by all accounts his Pokemon not by force but choice. Septim refused to accept this and soon threatened to begin Mass Capturing Pokemon in The Old Forest to "Teach" Lone a lesson in refusing a man with power what he wanted. This caused both Lone and Ivan to command their Zoroarks Zealot and Psyic to work together in creating a super illusion over the Warehouse and begin working on a counter-measure. Lone's Pokemon Lone has over the course of his travels, collected over nearly three hundred of the known Pokemon to date. He tends to swap his Pokemon around as he feels as needed, leading many of these Pokemon to be around the area normally. Among his usual Pokemon with him are the following. * Minister, A Gardevoir male that carries a Katana and wears a Japanese Sunhat. This Gardevoir relies on Fairy based attacks over Psychic Attacks. * Cash, A Gray Pikachu that is very low level. He'd recently captured the little Chu and tends to train it alongside Ivan's Eevee. * Nina, A nearly ten foot tall Nidoqueen that protects Lone like a mother. * Nala, his Kangaskhan that alongside Nina, tends to protect Lone like he was her child. * Tear, a Feraligatr he found starved and abandoned in the Warehouse in a section no one knew was there. * Missy, a overprotective Mismagius who's in love with him. Though he continues to turn her down to her dismay. * Spirit, Harcourt's Shiny Charizard who was Charcoal's Son in the future. * Charcoal, the Shiny Charizard and his original Starter Pokemon. * Malencia, The Gengar. * Drift, the Shiny Pink Dragonair. * Eureka, The Hydreigon and daughter of Locust's own Hydreigon. * Zealot, The Meta Zoroark. A Zoroark that was a victim to one of Locust's Experiments. It was a Zorua that Lone befriended when he was a child, and when he found his pet had been turned into a killing machine, literally, he ripped through several Neo-Rocket facilities before finally being able to free the poor tortured Meta Zoroark. * Sin, The Legendary Mewtwo Category:Characters